Standpoint of Gravity Falls
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: May you, the reader, find something on interest in my journal. My name is Gravity, owner of Journal 4. I hope you find something in my findings. (Mostly Opinions, Theories, and Facts. Flames will be used to bake my cupcakes.)


**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**One-shot**

**Standpoint of Gravity Falls**

Dear Reader,

Yes I mean you, the reader of this story, for people who think that I am a certain Dream Demon, you are gravely mistaken. I am merely an observer on a different plan that Bill Cipher is. I get the facts, not what I want to here. My name is Gravity, a name I have chosen with the most care and thinking that I can. I can tell you, reader, that this will be on the true standpoint of how people view the world of Gravity Falls that you live in. As a place that is the most of 'magical' thinking and people who don't tend to even try and see them, well, I think you can get to the picture I will paint.

To save the pain of whatever plans this demon has for you, I will be writing out everything in this small journal I have. And that I have named in the sequence of the others, Journal 4. Thus, bringing me to my first fact and some opinions of my own to you. Journals. Now normally, humans do not tend to tell as to why they keep such things. For others, Journals are a way to keep record of events and facts from a certain person's point of view. If you are thinking there is only 3, you are mistaken again, about as far as my research has shown, there are 8. Why? Is it just a random number? Of course not, do you, reader, know how hard it is to pick a random number for something that does play a vital role in your world? Yes, 8, have you ever heard of back ups? Or perhaps, 'more than two sides of something.'? Such is true for said 'magic' there are many stages that must be developed for something or someone to be considered 'magical'. Which is as to my facts show, that there is possible more than 3, thus 8 tends to be the one that shows the most promise.

Now, you might be keen to find a new story, thinking this is not worth your time. Then feel free to go onto another story. I won't try to convince you otherwise my readers. That is what makes humans more interesting than any others, our power to have free will. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, for now, it's not too late to read a funny story of adventure, pairings and sappy romance. But, if you want my findings, or creepy settings of people who you consider your favorites, or as to why your world is so blissful to a world of wonder, yet danger, then stay.

Continuing on with my facts as to why 8 and not 6 like on the fingers, then we must first go into each stage of what magic is. Such as the types of spells and levels many go through to be in a high enough place to where they can make things of their own rules and spells. The first, as seen in journal 3, ah you're surprised, well I will get to that with how I explain this. As seen in the show 3 is mostly about monsters, anything to do with them. This includes weaknesses and what makes them different from others, sounds, smells, words, speech and so on and so forth. This is the first stage, and you reader have developed the first stage of the 'Sight'. A term which here means, you can see the unknown and know it's beyond you reach or comprehension. As you see, it's rare for many to obtain the 'Sight', very rare. Which is why 'magic' is now considered a subject that is foolish and laughable. But, it is true, back then, people truly believed Dwarves and Elves existed in a way not much different to how we live now and even then. Saying that 3 is the first out of them makes sense, for in order to understand the other two, you much gain knowledge on each creature and how their magic and way of life differs from others. But, I would not suggest interaction unless you sure they are friendly or until you have read 2.

With that in mind, it brings me to 2, the true second in the series. As it is said, 2 has all of the magical items and spells that a growing wizard or witch would need after the study of monsters and how these spell originated. Magic tends to be the hardest to start out for it's rare in people so old. But, starting at a young age is best, for as a child you have not been subjected to what society considers monder. I am not saying to train your kid in magic, I am merely stating a fact. Thus putting Journal 2 at that level of number 2 makes sense. In order to understand you must first get to the basics then search as to why. Isn't that why everyone studies magic? To first try it, then ask questions. With your basic knowledge of monsters, you can then use your magic the way you think is best. However, 2 only offers some magic that is considered 'White' with a little bits of 'Dark' in it. 2 does not go into detail as to what other kinds of magic there is. But, you always have to take into account of the events to come. Which makes Journal 1 the last of the three to read in order.

Journal 1 is said to have all of the accounts of the past and future. Making it to where you can supposedly know what is to happen before it happens. However, Magic users know that the future can be changed if you know it. Not everything in the future is 'set in stone' as they say. People, mainly humans, have the power to change what is for we have what is called 'freedom'. Now I am not talking about 'freedom' in the context of government nor in things that it may suppress you in. What I mean, is of who you are. Such as, if you knew something was going to happen, you as a person have the power to change it. Now, this also applies to anything else, but from my studies humans tend to be the ones who do so the most when given the knowledge of the future. However, you also know by now that changing the future can and will be problematic later. Sometimes there are things meant to happen, and there are things not meant to happen. Which is why anyone with the power to see the future tend to tear themselves apart with the 'what if' factor of life. Hopefully you will have the common sense to see that it is entirely up to you and in the end you deal with the outcome, be that harmful or helpful. But, here's the question, would anyone really believe you if it didn't happen?

With all this in mind, can you now draw a conclusion as to why there are possible more than one journal? For as the reason I think there is 8, the facts speak for themselves. One journal can't put in all the things you need to know in a minimum number of pages. Also, there are aspects of magic that differ depending on what you want to learn. Most of them can be classified into two groups, Black Magic and White Magic. I believe you can tell which is supposedly 'Harmful' and which is 'Helpful'. You own opinions as to why are you own. But in my account, it all depends on the person wielding the magic. Intend to do harm and you will do harm, it is simple as that. No use frying for brain over nothing. Back onto topic, I can not see that Journal 2 dose have all that you need in it from both subjects. For each one divides into two others and so on until you get them down to 1 group. Which is why magic is hard to understand unless you've done some serious research.

So, why 8? Well, I went by what would possible be the most found in the small town of Gravity Falls. Those being: Forest, how it is Alive and Why. Spirit World, knowing the world beyond what you can 'see'. Blood Spells, considered a rare class of Black Magic. Pure Black Magic, being very dark and dangerous spells that always have a negative reaction. Finally, back up knowledge, highlights of the others that will be considered important when put together... Add that with the other three and it makes up 8. However, it is hard to tell if there is more or not. For all we know someone is creating another right now as we speak of it.

Since you now have the journal's down it is time to talk about the characters. Now, I will not do ever one of them, just a few of the more favored ones. Those being: Dipper, Mabel, and Bill Cipher. And then telling you about everyone else. Now, it's not too late to go read another happy story about these characters and laughing at simple jokes and phrases. For what I am about to tell you is how I see it and what I have gathered from how humans would see it.

Dipper Pines is our main protagonist in this world as we go through adventures with him and his sister. To tell everyone the truth, I do believe that Dipper is going through what most kids his age do. Becoming Independent and having opinions and theories of his own. As to why, well, most say he is a Socially Awkward kid who has no real strengths body wise, and tends to believe in what Society calls abnormal and laughable. However, by saying all this about him, you are basically saying his is different, which is a good thing, at times. Being different means you stand out, you have your own thoughts and opinions and you do not follow the norm or society just because everyone else does. However, this can lead to the person being depressed, out of place, and emotional later in life. For having no true friends dose take it toll, humans are social beings themselves. And, deny it all you can, you do have a base of morals and judgements. Thus, anyone who does not follow this, is shunned away and ignored. Leading to this person to be more prone to negativity than anything else. However, in Dipper's case, he does have a sister, which might not bring out this outcome in his life. That's about all I can say for we don't' know his past relationship with his parents. Dipper's character is an intriguing one in your world, but for now, I can say that if he continues to go deeper, eventually it will be his downfall.

Mabel Pines is the main character and the same role as her brother, protagonist. She is possible the Yang to her brothers Yin, meaning she is the white and he is the dark. However, in saying this they both have a little bit of the other in them. Where as Dipper is more pessimistic, Mable is Optimistic and Mindful. She tends to have an air around her that suggest she is friendly and warm. When looking more closely, it is said that people who are overly cheerful do have there own dark side. For Mable, I'd believe it is she is hiding a lot of negativity behind her smile. Think about it, being bullied a lot for her love for sweaters, knitting, and kittens, she often hardly ever cried for too long. Bouncing back at a moments notice, or sulks for a while then turns around quickly. Many people who are overly happy tend to have this problem, it's so much Bipolar, as it is they just need someone to talk to badly. For her, she hardly has anyone that would even bother to listen, so she has created this world of happiness in order to maintain happy. Now, you may say I am overthinking it. But, just remember, everyone character has their flaws. No one is overly perfect or overly joyous. We all have you depressing lows, and so does she. Whether she shows it or not.

The twins to make up each other, balancing each other out with different aspects as how they view things in this world. Making it easy to work with them and knowing who'd say what, putting the negatives with one and the positives with the other.

Now finally Bill Cipher, no doubt you all love this character. It is unsure where he is the evil or the good in this story line. However, it is proven that is very manipulative and can con a person easily. He has a clever way of doing things and saying them to where humans in the story don't tend to think about it too much, until they realize that they have just been played. Bill tends to make deals a lot, which is a fact for itself deals can be made plenty of ways, but he does it through a handshake with his own fire. Meaning possible he is very true to his end of things and you best be also. Then there is how his character is, whether is a good or evil does not have to do with the fact he wants possible on things. Power. And, in all honest is it portrayed most demons want more power in their immortal life. With this in mind you must look at how powerfully he already is. In this world he is almost an impossible boss and he can never die. Which was why it was said he was trapped in the dreamscape, he is immortal. But, with power, many tend to let it get to their heads. Anything or Anyone with power tends to have one thing in mind. How great it feels to be in power. In my studies and observings, Bill seems to find it funny at how submissive people can be. Thus saying that he possible will resort to a more violent approach. It has be proven that people, mostly guards, abuse their power when more people become dependent on them or the more submissive they get. But, to say that he is this purely would be wrong. It is merely what I have seen and heard of the most. Taking also into account that allies are a good thing to have also. The more you have, the more people tend to bend to you. Even demons have a weak point, that being that are not used to human feelings. Keep that in mind about him also.

Finally we have the people of the town. No doubt they are not the most bright at times, they are so used to the norm of things that seeing something they can't explain would be too hard for their minds, or anyones minds, to comprehend. Which is why alien encounters are seldom remembered. If your mind can't explain it, then it tends to forget it for your sake. This can be true with the people of Gravity Falls. Oh I am sure that they see it all the time, but they forget it because they can't explain it so their minds save them the trouble of going insane. This has been proven for most who do go through a dramatic experience that they just can't comprehend or don't want to. They just forget. Sometimes it is for the best, because some people drive themselves insane by questioning it. Other times, you never know when you may have just saved another or pain or stopped something from happening. So, I can say this, they turn the blind eye to it because they just don't want to deal with the fact that it does exist.

From a larger standpoint, I can honestly say that the supposed society, Blind-Eye, is only keeping up with the norm of society AKA making sure change never comes. Now this can be good, for as of now they are not ready for change, but when the time comes they will have to let go control of things. Signs of this would be things not only American's went through, but any other place.. From an American's stand point, civil rights movment, and women's suffrage But, those who don't learn this, a revolt or war can start, example would be American Revolution and the French Revolution . That is what humans never plan for, you can control what people say, do, or tell others, but you can't control what you are hiding from them. Isn't that why most empires fell, what they controlled turned out to be their main downfall, that and power, a power they just couldn't give up. In my personal opinion, everyone is this town is unstable on some level. And taking in accounts from history, most of this is true, power tends to go over and leads to downfall. A prime example is the Roman Empire. So, whether you believe this or not is your opinion and mine.

My dearest reader, you may find things in this world that others would consider unreal or natural. Whether you believe this is all opinion or face, or a little of both is your own account and thoughts. Everything does have some truth to it in this small world of yours. So the next time you go to write something, stop and think. Get into their mindset and then write. Many ideas can come from doing this, and you can possible change each person to how you see fit. But, this is what I have observed. And this is the reason why I have left other pages blank. For you to find this journal and offer what you have found or know.

Be careful reader, for the things you have faced are possible only the beginning or not many will believe you. But, you are free to leave as you wish here on these next pages. For in a journal you are not judged, it is your own haven to escape the world that does not accept these things.

**Sincerely, Author Gravity**


End file.
